The One Time It Counts
by itsanauthorthing
Summary: "Hey I'm Jack. Jack Frost." "I'm hiccup Hen-hiccup-ry hiccup Haddock. Nice to hiccup meet you." And Jack never let him forget it. HiJack: Break ups, make ups, moving in, car wrecks, memory loss, and so much more. Modern AU boy/boy come on you wouldn't even be in this part of if you didn't like slash.
1. Chapter 1

The One Time It Counts  
Characters: Shaun- Snotlout, Snotlout is not Hiccup's cousin  
Henry- Hiccup, yes there are more creative names but I love the name Henry  
Jack- Jack Frost his parents had a sense of humor. Hey if you're last name was Frost you would name your kid Jack too.  
Pairings- SxH transition to HiJack

Third person, Hiccup pov

Shaun wasn't always the best boyfriend.

He was however the successor to his father's wealthy businesses. And always in the public eye, normally the public that was anti-gay. So Henry and Shaun's dates were always in secret, they never went out together, never held hands in public, and never kissed anywhere but from behind closed doors. But that wasn't all, Henry was a bit of an activist and had more than once found himself on the opposite side of a protest from his boyfriend. But it was okay because Shaun wanted it work, he wanted to be Henry's boyfriend. There are limits to things like that though.

Like, say a protest.

Between pro-gay and anti-gay.

And Shaun was behind the "Gay: it's unnatural" poster.

That was the final straw.

Henry could take being against abortion, democrats, Obama, and gun laws. But not this. He had thought… he had thought wrong. Henry was sick of it, he couldn't believe his phony boyfriend. Make that ex-boyfriend.

Henry marched up to Shaun. "You know Snotlout," Henry was mad enough to use Shaun's nickname, the one he hated. "I actually thought you cared. Actually thought we could make it work. I'm okay with being on opposing sides, just not on this. We're through!"

Henry left and Shaun didn't follow. But Henry didn't want to go back to his lonley apartment. So he went to the one place where he always felt welcomed.

Jack's apartment.

Henry and Jack had met at a protest, they were both protesting against the paving over of a plot of grass on campus. That was the protest that Henry had gotten the hiccups, and then had met Jack. I think it went something like:  
"Hey I'm Jack, Jack Frost."  
"I'm _hiccup_ Hen- _hiccup_ -ry Haddock. Nice to_ hiccup_ meet you."

Jack had never let Henry forget it either. He gave Henry the nickname Hiccup, incidentally he had also given Snotlout his nickname. Jack hadn't met Shaun in person, but he had heard many a rant from Henry. To say in the least, Jack did not like Shaun. But he liked Hiccup,a lot. Like more than a friend a lot.

Henry actually didn't know Jack was gay. Jack had actually been planning on telling him by asking him out. Imagine his surprise at the fact that Hiccup already had a boyfriend. Granted the relationship had never been all that stable. So Jack was Hiccup's shoulder to cry on.

Jack pov  
Was it bad that I wish Hiccup would get into a fight with Snotlout? Don't get me wrong I hate seeing Hiccup in pain, but that's why I was there. I couldn't be his boyfriend so I settled on comforter, maybe even best friend.

Suddenly there was a knock on my door. I went to answer it and when I opened the door I found **(the Host Club :p) **a sobbing Hiccup, who I promptly pulled into my arms and shut the door. I gently led Henry to the couch and pulled him onto my lap. For his part he curled into me and burried his face in my chest. I let him cry it all out and when he had finally hiccuped (pun intended) himself into silence I asked him what was wrong.

"It's Shaun. I went to a protest today and Shaun was on the opposite side."

"What was the protest about?"

"Being gay."

"Oh... That bastard! Do you want me to beat him up for you?" I asked sincerely. Then a thought crossed my mind. "Please don't tell me that you two are still together."

"N-no I dumped him."

"At the protest in front of everyone?" Hiccup nodded. "Nice, that'll teach him." Hiccup laughed weakly.

"Jack, I don't want to be alone. Before I met Snotlout I didn't have any friends and now I'm afraid to go back to that. He may not have been the best boyfriend but I never felt alone when I was with him."

"Henry," I said sternly, "Snot isn't good enough to clean Toothless' litter box. You're not alone Hiccup you have me."

Henry and I stared at each other in silence for a while. I tried to memorize his face, in case what I did next drove him away from me.

I took a deep breath and gathered my courage. "Hey Hiccup," I finally asked quietly.

Hiccup's pov  
"Yeah Jack," I had no idea where he was going with this.

"Okay so I know you just got out of a long-term relationship and all, but I've had a crush on you ever since we met, and I wouldn't even be asking this except you said you're scared of feeling alone and I am too, so I was hoping that you would go out with me?"

Jack's pov  
Oh no. I had blown it, big time. Of course he wasn't looking for a relationship he just got out of one! What was I thinking? Stupid, stupid, stupid.

Hiccup's pov  
He said it so fast it took a minute for me to understand. Once I did I was happier than I had been in a long while. I don't know what it is but I felt like the timing couldn't have been better. It was perfect. I liked Jack, he liked me, he was asking me out, so why not?

"Of course I'll go out with you. You're a great guy Jack."

Third person pov

Jack was elated when Henry said yes. They both were, it was- in it's own crazy way- perfect.

**So in a time crunch, I couldn't resist the Host Club Joke and yeah, sorry it's not really edited.**


	2. Moving In and Out

**An/ I wasn't sure where I was going with this but I was asked to continue sorry if it sucks. Special thanks to Paoshirou Hozomi for motivating me!**

The One Time It Counts

Third person pov

Hiccup went home that night feeling happy, Jack had made cocoa and they had watched a movie. But now Hiccup was heading home and he was not expecting as certain someone to be in front of his apartment building when he got there.

"What do you want Shaun?"

"I-I I told my dad about us. He kicked me out. I know you broke up with me and I totally screwed up our relationship but I was wondering if I could crash at your place until I can get my own?"

"I don't know Shaun I'm still kind of mad at you right now."

"Please, Henry, please let me stay here," Shaun was practically begging now.

"Alright but only for a little while." Henry led the way to his apartment and let Shaun in. "You'll have to crash on the couch for now." Just then Hiccup's phone went off.

**Did you get home safe? -Jack**

**Yeah thanks for asking. -Hiccup **

Hiccup quickly texted Jack back before getting Shaun a blanket. He tossed a green wool blanket to him, said a quick goodnight, and went to his room closing the door behind him.

**What's up? -Jack**

**Sorry that's stupid, I just like talking to you ;p -Jack**

**Nah it's fine, Snot's staying over for a few days. -Hiccup**

**What!? He's at your apartment? Are you okay? -Jack**

**I'm fine he told his dad he was gay and got kicked out. -Hiccup**

**I don't like this Hic I really don't like this. -Jack**

**I'm fine he's just staying here until he can get his own place. -Hiccup**

**Do you want me to come over? -Jack**

**How about tomorrow, I'll be okay for a night. -Hiccup**

**Okay if you insist. -Jack**

**Goodnight Jack. -Hiccup**

**G'night cutie. -Jack**

Jack's pov

I really didn't like the fact that Snotlout was staying at Hiccup's apartment. I don't know maybe I was just jealous, but Snot had hurt Hiccup time and time again. I didn't sleep well that night, my only comforting thought was that I would be able to hang out with Hic all day tomorrow. The next day after I got ready I went straight to Hiccup's house. I knocked on the door and almost took Snot out right then and there but I was polite for Hiccup's sake.

"Henry there's some white haired weirdo at the door!" The pig yelled after staring at me for five minutes.

"Let him in! I would appreciate it if you wouldn't call my best friend a weirdo." Hiccup came up behind Snotlout and elbowed him out of the way. "Hey Jack," Hiccup addressed me in a much nicer tone.

"Hey Hic, how've you been?" Jack disregarded the fact that Shaun wouldn't know who Hiccup was.

"I'm okay, I was just making some pancakes want some?"

"Yeah!"

Third person pov

Jack walked with Hiccup to the kitchen while Shaun stood dumbfounded watching the two of them make pancakes. Jack mixed batter while Hiccup poured some out onto a griddle. Shaun sat at the island and watched them, he had a vague idea of what exactly Henry and Jack were. Hiccup was giggling as Jack attempted to make a smiley face pancake.

"See and then you just take the spatula and...oh no that can't be right."

"Why don't you let me try." Hiccup of course made a perfect smiley face while Jack began mutilating another pancake.

"So Shaun how long do you plan to be staying with Hiccup?" Jack tried to keep his tone polite enough for Hiccup but put just enough threat for Snot to pick up on.

"Not long I'm going apartment shopping today, I was going to start looking here but I dunno."

"Well I live up on Second Street and it's a pretty nice neighborhood. Although I hear Ninth Street has cheap apartments." Ninth street was where Jack's friend Aster lived, cheap apartments, far away from Hiccup, it was perfect.

"Yeah I might look up there, I might have to get a second job if I wanted to stay here. Rent is not cheap, how do you mange it Henry?"

"I have a good paying job and I sell my paintings online."

"You didn't tell me you painted," Shaun said feeling hurt.

"You never asked about my life. It was always about you Shaun," Henry was trying really hard to not just snap and kick Snotlout out so he could spend time with Jack in peace.

Jack plunked a plate and the syrup bottle in front of Shaun before going back and flipping the smiley pancakes. Hiccup pulled three glasses and a cartoon of orange juice. He set one in front of Shaun and handed Jack his. They finished breakfast in silence Hiccup didn't sit down half the time he was busy making sure the extra pancakes didn't burn. Toothless wandered out after breakfast while Shaun went to shower and get ready. Hiccup fed Toothless and Jack scratched him behind the ear. When Shaun finally left Hiccup let out a sigh of relief, Jack walked over and put his arms around him.

"I thought he'd never leave."

**One Week Later**

**Hey can I come over today? -Hiccup**

**Sure -Jack**

**Is Snot still there? -Jack**

**Yes, he can't find an apartment. -Hiccup**

**Oh I could help him with that -Jack**

**No Jack he's still bummed out about everything, and it doesn't help that I've already moved on. The least I can do is let him stay. -Hiccup**

**You're too kind Hiccup, but seriously there's an apartment building with lots of apartments on 9th street. -Jack**

**Okay I'll tell him. -Hiccup**

**See ya in 10? -Jack**

**Sure be right there. -Hiccup**

Hiccup was sitting on the couch watching Shaun compare apartments. "You know there are some open on Ninth Street."

"Thanks Henry I'll head up there today. You want to come with me?"

"Actually I was going to go hang with Jack today."

"Henry can we talk about this?"

"About what?"

"About you and Jack," Shaun was trying really hard not to shout.

"There's not much to talk about, we're dating I don't see anything up for discussion." This was the closest to yelling Hiccup had been since the protest.

"I'm just saying he's a great rebound guy and all but maybe it's time you got serious. You know stop leading Jack on."

"What makes you think I'm not serious, that I'm leading Jack on?"

"It's just you moved on kinda fast you know."

"No Shaun I was actually over you a long time before we broke up. The protest just pushed me over the edge and gave me enough courage to dump you." As he was talking Hiccup got up and got ready to go. "Oh and since _you _don't seem serious about finding a new place to live I'm going to give you a deadline. I want you gone before next week is over alright, if you want to be specific next Wednesday. Bye Shaun."

Hiccup walked over to Jack's trying to catch his breath and calm down a bit. Had he done the right thing? Should he have been nicer to Shaun? Maybe he shouldn't have said yes to Jack so soon. He wasn't lying when he said he had been over Shaun for a long time, but maybe he should have waited. Did Jack think he was a rebound guy? Did Jack _know_ how important he was to him?

Jack's pov

As soon as I open the door I had an armful of brunette boy. I knew Hiccup was upset but I didn't know how upset until I saw his face.

"Hey are you okay?" I got sobs in response.

Alright enough of this nice guy crap. I set Hiccup on the couch with a box of tissues and called Aster.

"Hey it's Jack-"

_"Snowflake? What's up you sound angry."_

"I am angry, Hiccup's been having troubles with his ex." Jack had told Aster all about Hiccup, the Aussie's only response had been, _"man are you whipped."_

_"Alright what's going on?"_

"Shaun, that's his name, was kicked out and he's been staying with Hiccup until he can find another place to stay. He's stressing Hic out."

_"So am I kicking his arse or helping him move out."_

"Both, but manly just the moving out thing. I think the fact that Hiccup already has a new boyfriend was a big enough slap to the face."

_"I see, well give me Hiccup's address and I'll be over shortly. Lucky my neighbor moved out last week I know exactly where he can stay."_

"Hiccup lives on Drage Road the in apartment 2C third floor, it's the only apartment building on the street."

_"Got it, tell Hiccup not to worry. I've got it all taken care of." _Jack was pretty sure he heard a car engine before Aster hung up.

With that taken care of Jack sat down and scooped up his crying boyfriend. He pulled Hiccup into his lap and rubbed his back. "It's okay I've got Aster going to handle it. His neighbor moved out last week, you can stop stressing now."

"Jack you know that you're really important to me right? You know you're not just a rebound guy, you know that right?" Hiccup's face was buried in Jack's neck.

"Of course I know that. What spurred this on?"

"Snotlout said that I should stop leading you on, he-he thought we weren't serious," Hiccup was fighting another bout of tears.

"What does he know. He doesn't know us, he doesn't know you. I don't think you could lead someone on if you tried you're too nice." Jack grabbed Hiccup's shoulders so he could see how serious he was.

"I'm sorry, no let me finish. I just got upset because I think I love you Jack but what do I know about love and if Shaun couldn't see that I was serious about you I was worried that you couldn't see it either."

"Oh Henry I love you and I don't think I would care if you hated me, I would still love you."

"I don't think I _could_ hate you."

Jack's phone buzzed. **Snot's signing lease papers as we speak. -Aster**

"Hey Hiccup guess who just got an apartment?"

Hiccup looked up from his phone, "let me guess, is it Shaun?"

They laughed and Jack leaned in and kissed Hiccup, and neither paid any attention to their buzzing phones, or anything else. They were completely lost in each other.

**An/ ********Drage is Norwegian for dragon.**

** This is me trying to write this**

**jskdlfgasdgjahklgasrgargawr *actual writing* jahskdlfjhkajgahkgasd**

**Yeah I have problems.**

**Sorry if it sucks. I'd ask for reviews but I don't know when I'll update, I'll officially have no free time in a week.  
**

**bai**


	3. Honor Band

**An/ The rating went up because of my Jack's langue I'll try to keep it more clean sorry.**

**The One Time it Counts**

**Chapter Three**

**Honor Band**

I was sitting in a chair, an uncomfortable chair. I didn't know why I was here, or where 'here' was. But I had a feeling that I had forgotten something, something important. But what was it?

"You okay Henry? You sorta spaced out on me."

Henry turned toward the voice, a boy of about fourteen was speaking. He had brown hair and blue eyes, he was holding a saxophone. Henry looked down he was holding a saxophone too, which was weird he hadn't played saxophone since eighth grade.

"Oh that's just Henry he's always off in his own little world." A girl's voice said behind him.

He looked at the new speaker, a girl, fourteen or fifteen years old. She was holding a trumpet.

"What kind of world?"

"Probably one with dragons and vikings."

And suddenly it all came back to him. He was fourteen this was the eighth grade honor band field trip. But why? Was he dreaming? But why was he dreaming about this? Why this, it wasn't anything important. Just another day, one he actually liked, he got to skip school and play in a huge band with kids from other schools. The girl was his best friend Astrid, he used to have a crush on her, but by eighth grade he was over it. The boy must be from another school, he seemed nice enough.

The band director tapped his baton on his stand."Alright let's start at measure twenty-five."

Henry looked back at his music, _Of Dragons and Knights, _was printed at the top. Henry began playing with the band. Next thing he knew he was sitting on the bleachers eating lunch with Astrid and the other saxophone player. It was like the sound had been cut out, but they were all laughing. It cut away again, they were back in the uncomfortable chairs.

"Alright, we're going to run through this one more time before the concert." The director called over the chattering of band geeks.

They played _Of Dragons and Knights_ again but Henry had gotten the case of the hiccups. The brown haired boy next to him started giggling and calling him Hiccup.

-evil laugh-line break-

Henry woke with a jolt. What the heck? What a weird dream, it left a weird feeling of familiarity probably because it was a memory. No other reason. Just an old memory. Henry walked over to his closet and pulled out his saxophone case, some sheet music was sitting inside with it.

Jack found Hiccup playing _Of Dragons and Knights.  
_

"You still remember that?" Jack asked.

"What?"

"When we met, at honor band in eighth grade."

"That was you?" Henry asked incredulously.

"What do you mean? Don't you remember I had brown hair back then. You got the hiccups when we were playing that song, and I've called you Hiccup ever since."

Now that he thought about it, it had seemed like Jack had recognized him from somewhere. When they had met at that protest. "Yeah I remember because I practically fell in love with you." Jack continued.

"I had a dream about it last night. It was kind of weird but I guess I know why now."

Jack laughed and ruffled Hiccup's hair. So you're playing again?"

-time-skip-the-next-week-

"Hey Hiccup I've go the day off tomorrow you wanna hang out?"

"I would love to but I've got a subbing job tomorrow."

"Who are you subbing for?"

"The music teacher at the local middle school."

"You should bring your saxophone! You could play with the kids, when I was in band we always wanted our teacher to play with us. C'mon it'll be fun!"

"Oh alright. What are you going to do all day without me." Hiccup switch his phone to his other ear as he went over the sub notes.

"I don't know maybe I'll go sledding with my little cousin, Jamie, he's been begging for me to take him."

"That'll be fun. Well I gotta go, drive safe tomorrow I love you."

"Love you too, Hic."

With Hiccup at school

"Alright guys, I'm going to give you a choice. I can either a) be your conductor, b) choose people to lead you in the songs seeing as you know them better than I do, or c) I can play with you guys and kind of conduct at the same time. Now let's take a vote."

Hiccup ended up playing with the kids, in fact every class he had that day ask him to play. It was a lot of fun. Hiccup was debating on whether or not he should tell Jack that he had been right when his phone went off. He didn't recognize the number so he ignore it.

When Hiccup got home he finished up his report on the kids behavior and sent it via email to the teacher. He check his phone and there were two new messages.

**Hey cutie I'm taking Jamie sledding. See ya tomorrow. -Jack**

**Hey this is Aster. Jack's friend, I need to talk to you. Now. **

With Jack

Jack knocked on the door to his cousin's house. A woman with blonde hair answered the door. "Hey Jack!" She leaned in to give him a hug. "Sophie went to a friends today, so it'll just be you and Jamie.

Jamie came sprinting down the stairs he threw his arms around Jack. "Are you ready bud?" Jack asked.

"Yep, just let me get my boots."

"Bye sweetie, see you two tonight." Jamie's mom called as they walked out the door.

Grandpa North had invited his family and friends for one of his famous dinner banquets. Jack and Jamie were going to go sledding up at North's then stay for dinner. Jamie would go home with his parents and sister. Jack let Jamie sit in the front but made him use his seat belt, he put his on too so he could set a good example.

Sledding was tons of fun. The boys got out North's old toboggan and went flying down the hills around his house. North lived up in the mountains so the snow there was extra deep and the hills were extra steep. Jamie sat in between Jack's legs, Jack was in the back of Jamie, he was steering. There were a few close calls with a couple of trees and they did go flying once. Jack and Jamie had been craving a new track and the snow had built up in front of the toboggan until it was enough to stop it. They were fine but Hiccup and Jamie's mom were probably going to flip over the minor scraps and bruises.

After dinner Jack said his goodbyes, saying he had to get back before it got _to _dark. He politely declined North's offer of staying the night, he wouldn't tell them why but it was because he wanted to see Hiccup, or at least talk to him. Cell service wasn't the best up at North's, and he would never get any privacy on the land line.

The roads were icy that night. You had to take the curves extremely slowly if you wanted to stay on the road. Saddly Jack never liked going slow and he was practically off the mountain already it shouldn't be that icy down by were they had been having snow melt. _Right?_ **_Right? _**Wrong.

**An/ Cliffhanger of doom!**

**Look who's back! And I have the most interesting bruise on my knee. It's purple!**

**So a plot bunny followed me home from honor band and This happened. No joke I got the hiccups during Of Castles and Kings when we were practicing for the concert. I don't play saxophone but some of the coolest people I know do. And Astrid just seems like a trumpet player. You know the Secret Trumpet Player Handshake, you shake hands and say "Hi, I'm better than you."**

**Should I do shout outs? **

**Shout out to; Demonicsis and Paoshirou Hozomi for the reviews. Thanks to everyone who Followed/Favorited.**

**Reviews make me feel guilty about updating. Which in retrospect makes me write faster.**


	4. Dead Problems

**An/ Anyone want to do a cover for this story? We're in this for the long haul might as well have a cover.**

**The One Time it Counts**

**Chapter Four**

**Comatose**

_"Hospital... Car accident... Comma... Jack... Jack. Jack!" _Hiccup repeated what Aster had told him as he grabbed his car keys.

Henry felt like screaming. How could this be? He was supposed to be smiling and telling Hiccup all about his little cousin and what a fun day they had. He wasn't supposed to be laying in a hospital bed with wires sticking out of him. Temporary coma they said. He _should _wake up within a week or so. Possible memory loss they said. He might have trouble breathing.

His car had been going to fast when it hit an ice patch, the front wheels came up and it came down with the roof on the pavement. Thank the gods Jack had been wearing his seat belt, it could have been so much worse, his neck could have been snapped. The windshield shards could have punctured his heart instead of his lung.

He could have died.

But he didn't.

He was alive.

And that's what matters.

Temporary coma. Temporary.

Possible memory loss. Maybe not. Reversible.

Breathing problems. Easily dealt with.

He was alive.

And that's what mattered most.

-line-break-

"He loved you a lot. Like really we couldn't have a conversation without him mentioning you."

Henry was sitting in the waiting room. They wouldn't let him see Jack while they were running tests. Aster was standing in front of Henry he held out a cup of most likely crappy coffee to him. It didn't really matter how the coffee tasted though, the thought and the warmth was what counted.

"I know. He talked about you too. You're his best friend." Henry was holding back tears.

"He'll wake up soon. And that memory thing..."

"Yeah," Henry's forest green eyes were full of hope.

"He may not remember what year it is, or even his own name, but he'll remember you."

"How can you be so sure?"

Aster sat next to Hiccup. "It's like I said he loves you, a lot. When love is that strong you don't just forget it."

They sat next to each other in silence for a while.

"Jack always called," Aster quickly corrected himself, "calls you Hiccup. What's your real name?"

"Henry, Henry Haddock. Substitute teacher slash painter. You?"

"Aster Bunnymund. I work at a craft store, we specialize in holiday crafts like Easter baskets, Christmas sweaters, stuff like that."

"That's pretty cool." Hiccup was saved from having to come up with more 'small talk' by the presence of the doctor.

"You can go in to see him now. He still comatose though."

"Thank you," Hiccup walked straight into the room, Aster hung back. Jack looked paler than ever laying on the white hospital bed.

"Hey, Jack," Hiccup said his voice cracking. "I read somewhere that people in comas can still hear what's going on. Um I just w-wanted you to know t-that I-I love you, a-and I hope you'll w-wake up s-soon."

-You're lucky I haven't reach my word quota yet, or you'd all be hanging for a while-

The Next Week

The nurses were whispering to themselves in the hallway.

"Every day, right when visiting hours begin and stays until they end."

"Well there's one plug we won't have to pull. What do you think lovers?"

"That's horrible to say Narissa."

"What do you mean lovers?"

"It's obvious isn't it? They're boyfriends, lovers, domestic partners. A friend wouldn't be here everyday."

"How do you know he's not a brother."

"His family isn't here everyday. So he either feels guilty, which is unlikely. Jack wasn't texting anyone and no one was in the car with him, that level of guilt would require something like that. So with guilt ruled out there's only one answer, lovers." Narissa explained.

Hiccup didn't pay the gaggle of nurses outside Jack's room any mind he just went in pulled up a chair and willed Jack to wake up. Just as he had been doing for the past week. He didn't know what to do with himself, he had sat around picking up odd jobs and working on his art.

A blonde nurse came into the room. Her hair was ridiculously long but she was the only member of the staff that actually looked concerned, and not just for Jack. Her concerned gaze landed on Hiccup more than once. Aster came in patted Hiccup on the shoulder.

This went on for three weeks. Three weeks of absolute agony. Three weeks of going in with a hopeful sparkle in Hiccup's eyes and leaving looking crushed. Hiccup learned that the nurse with the long blonde hair was named Rapunzel. Weird name but who was Hiccup to judge? Aster, Hiccup, and Rapunzel were all sort of friends by the end of the third week of Jack's coma.

-line-break-

It was the start of Jack's fifth week in comatose. Rapunzel was changing the I.V., Aster was sitting on one side of the bed, Hiccup was on the other.

"Should I go get some hot chocolate?" Hiccup asked. He needed to move. To get out of this awful hospital room.

"Sure. Don't forget the marshmallows." Aster looked at Hiccup with kind eyes, he understood Hiccup better than Hiccup understood himself sometimes.

Hiccup walked down the hall, he stopped at a window. How could normal life continue? How dare the people just continue when Jack hadn't opened his eyes in weeks. He carefully filled the cups, he got one for Rapunzel too. Her break was coming up and she would probably sit with Aster and him in Jack's room. As he was walking out he was almost flattened.

"Watch out!" Hiccup said trying to keep the hot chocolates from spilling. Hiccup might have gone on with telling the person off if he hadn't recognized who it was. "Aster? Was wrong? Is Jack okay?"

"He's fine he's waking up. C'mon!"

Hiccup dropped the cups not caring about the mess and ran with Aster back to Jack's room. Hiccup walked in just as Jack's brilliant, blue eyes opened. A flash of recognition passed over his face, but was soon replaced with confusion.

"Who are you?"

.

.

.

**An/ You're welcome! Sorry for any mistakes, I'm only human.**

**Shout outs to; Paoshirou Hozomi, Demonicsis, and Kigen Dawn for the reviews. Thanks to everyone who Followed/Favorited.**

**Listen to: Skillet- Comatose. Inspiration for chapter title.**

**I will be back soon. Week at most. Pinky promise.**


	5. Forget and Forget

**The One Time It Counts**

**Chapter Five**

**Forget and Forget**

A flash of recognition passed over Jack's face but it was soon replaced with confusion.

"Who are you?"

"I'm...I'm, I'm..." Henry swallowed and took a deep breath. "I'm Henry."

Jack's brow wrinkled as he tried to remember where he had heard that name. It seemed important. He worked himself up over it and started coughing. When he calmed down the doctor explained about the accident, how he'd been in a coma for almost five weeks, and how he might be experiencing memory loss.

Jack knew who the president is, what year it is, how to tie his laces, and tell time. He was only a little wobbly on his feet but he couldn't remember anyone he had met after somewhere around age fourteen. He didn't know Aster, Jamie, or Hiccup. He remember most of his family and that was what matter, what counted. But it tore Hiccup apart. He was miserable, he just didn't know what to do.

Should he tell Jack that they were dating?

Or should he rebuild their relationship from scratch?

He's going to have to be careful and compromise. Right now he really wanted to rush up and hug Jack. Which maybe he could do if he was careful. Jack's family and friends took turns reintroducing themselves. Hiccup decided to go last. Aster came out of the room and walked up to him.

"It's still the same old Jack. Go ahead, something might click and he'll remember you or something." The Aussie looked close to tears. But were they tears of joy or of pain and sadness?

Henry nodded solemnly and walked in.

"Oh no I forgot you too? I am so sorry."

Henry walked over to Jack and gave him a quick hug. "It's okay," he whispered before straightening up. "It's not your fault. I'm Henry, Henry Haddock. We met at the eighth grade honor band."

"What! How could I forget you, we've been friends for like ever. Even longer than that Aster guy."

It was weird to hear Jack brushing his best friend off as 'that Aster guy' but it wasn't on purpose. "No! We were from different schools we didn't see each other for another eight years. I barely remembered you had to remind me."

Jack's eyes lit up, "did we meet again at a protest?"

"Yes! How did you remember? ...did Aster tell you to say that?" Jack's sheepish smile was enough confirmation for Henry.

"Yeah he says your important to me. He didn't want you to give up."

"Jack, I'm never going to give up on you, so I need you to be truthful with me okay. Only say stuff like that if you actually remember."

"Okay," Jack's voice was soft. "So what happened?"

"You were so annoying that I had to take pity on you and we became good friends. You're quite the prankster you know."

"One time you put pink hair dye in Aster's shampoo. It was hilarious. His girlfriend, Ana, was torn between laughing her head off and comforting Aster so she went and put pink and green in her hair to 'support' him." Henry made air quotations around support.

Jack giggled. "So is Ana still here or what?"

"Her and Aster had a falling out. She moved to Florida or something, she wanted to be a dentist. She loved your teeth."

And so it went on. For the next week Henry came in everyday and told Jack stories that he knew from back when they were still friends. Sometimes Aster would be there, he told stories of high school, before Henry knew him. Jack was to be released on Friday, he had 'big party plans' for Saturday. Everyone knew he was joking except Rapunzel. She was constantly telling Jack that he need to be careful and have an inhaler on him at all times. His lung had been pretty much healed but it wouldn't be able to taken in as much air or be put under stress.

"So no big parties." She told him for the hundredth time on Wednesday. He laughed. Henry looked at his watch.

"I've got to get going. Bye Rapunzel, big good Jack."

"Aw c'mon Henry you know me. I'm an angel." Henry snorted. "Hey don't I get a goodbye hug."

Henry hadn't hugged Jack since he woke up. He walked over and wrapped his arms around Jack's skinny shoulders. Jack's arms wrapped around Henry's back. Neither of them want to let go. Henry stood up. "See ya tomorrow Jack."

"Bye Henry." Jack tried to keep the sadness off his face but it was hard.

Jack was always sad when Henry left. He felt the deepest connection to him, and he was angry at himself for forgetting Henry. Of all the people Jack had forgotten Henry was the most confusing to him. He said they were friends but they were closer than that. And for some reason when ever they got close to a story about more recent times Henry would start to censor himself more. Jack had only gotten two hugs from Henry but both times he had wanted to pull him closer and never let him go. What the heck?

Thursday

Jack was allowed to walk around as long as he had a chaperon, in case he either needed help or tried to cause trouble. Rapunzel took him out before Henry got there so that when he did arrive Jack could have a set plan of where he wanted to go. Jack was practically bouncing up and down, North had brought him some clothes so he didn't have to wear his bloody hoodie or a hospital gown.

"C'mon Henry, let's go for a walk!" Jack didn't wait for an answer he grabbed Henry's wrist and drug him down the hallway.

"Where are we going?"

"No where in particular."

"Yeah right, Jack. You obviously have a plan."

"Okay so I have a plan. Look we're here!"

They had stopped outside the children's ward. Jack shot Henry a grin before pulling open the door and tugging Henry inside. The floor looked like it had been scribbled on with different crayons, but that's how it was supposed to look. The walls were covered in drawings, drawn by the children and hung up by the nurses. This was where Rapunzel dreamed of working but she had to pass a few test to get here. Henry could see the appeal.

"Jack! You came back!" Said a little blonde boy with red framed glasses.

"Is this your friend?" An African American boy with a red hat asked.

"Monty and Caleb are the only children in this hospital." Jack explained quietly to Henry before addressing the children.

"Of course I came back, guys, this is Henry. Henry, this is Monty," he pointed at the blonde one, "and this is Caleb," he pointed at the one in the hat.

"I already had asthma but then I got an upper respiratory infection so I had to be hos-pit-ill-izeded." He pronounced his words carefully and seemed pretty proud of himself.

"I have cancer. I'm going to a different hospital next week."

Jeez how did you respond to that? "Oh, that's good I guess."

The next two hours were spent drawing and building with legos. Finally Jack said they had to go.

"Oh are you jealous?" Henry asked as the headed for the door.

Jack got a little nervous. "What me jealous. Pfffttt of what?"

"Oh it's just that the kids like me better."

Whew he was safe. "Nope pretty sure they like me better."

"Mmmhmm," was Henry's only answer.

Later than night Jack was talking to Rapunzel about his feelings towards his friend. It was getting kind of confusing, before he just blamed it on the wreck, but now... He had been jealous, but not that the kids might like Henry more than him. No quite the opposite he was jealous because Henry had been paying more attention to the kids. It was really stupid. Rapunzel said it was a crush, but that couldn't bring himself to believe it. Jack remembered what a crush felt like, this was different, he couldn't put his finger on it but it almost felt..stronger.

Friday

Jack had the biggest grin on his face. Henry had come to pick him up, which made his day right there. Henry took them to Jack's apartment, where everyone was waiting. North looked kinda silly in the tiny apartment seeing as he was so huge. Aster looked a little grumpy, Henry had found out that Jack and Aster's relationship was one filled with teasing and fights, but somehow they were still friends. The Bennetts were there and even Jack's mute godfather, Sandy, had made it.

It was a fun party. If you could call it that, it was a more of a welcome home we cleaned your apartment, bought you some groceries, your car is back from the shop, it's all been taken care of, kinda thing. But there was soda and the kids (Jamie, Sophie, Jack, and Henry) played Mario Kart. Sophie won with Henry in second place, which really annoyed the other two.

After the party Henry and Jack just sat around Jack's apartment, doing nothing, just enjoying each other's company. They had put on a movie but neither of them were watching it. Henry was wondering if he shouldn't just tell Jack that they were dating, but it seemed to late for that. He was just going to have to see where this path took him, maybe Jack would remember. Jack was pondering his crush on Henry. Did he have it before the accident? Why did he feel such strong feelings for Henry? He just didn't know, maybe getting his memories back would help. But how does one go about getting their memories back?

**An/ Oh my gosh it's done. This felt forever long.**

**Tell me what you think should happen in a review or PM!**** I have a vague idea of where I want to take this but I'm more than open to suggestions.**

**If you can draw (unlike me) I'm looking for a cover for this story. If you want to, PM me a link.**


End file.
